


Nights belong to us

by shiplock



Series: Freebatch [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Freebatch - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, RPF, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplock/pseuds/shiplock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to “Not Until You Kiss Me“.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights belong to us

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I do not suggest any of this ever happened. It is a pure fiction, completely fake and sort of an AU, as neither of the men portrayed in this fic are single irl.

Benedict paces around the room a little absent-mindedly, his brain is being occupied with reminding him about the events of the past few hours. Actor had a little trouble earlier, remembering his lines for the scene he had to shoot that afternoon, a thing that had rarely happen to him. Not that Martin is to be blamed, but it was him and the memories of the night they’d spent together that invaded Ben’s mind and refused to leave a space for other thoroughts. He somehow managed to pull through the shooting without messing up too much, but it's certainly not been a pleasant experience.  
Now, however, when the evening grew darker, Ben decides to let go of obnoxious thoughts and concentrate on what matters the most – Martin is about to arrive soon, at least that’s what they both agreed on once they were done shooting the kissing scene. Although they did not arrange a time, it’s not being so late so Ben thinks he’ll manage to take a quick shower before Martin actually knocks on his door. What a coincidence it is though, knock on the front door is exactly what he hears as he’s about to move to the bathroom.  
Ben of course knows who to expect, but he still can’t resist smiling out of relief once seeing Martin in person. Nothing else matters suddenly, everything that has been troubling Ben is forgotten and absolutely not important anymore.  
“Well, hello there.“  
“Evening. Hungry?“  
“I don’t remember ordering a pizza,“ Ben chuckles as he takes the box Martin’s been holding and leaves it laying on a small table next to the door.  
“Maybe not, but don’t tell me you don‘t fancy a hot delivery guy paying you a visit.“  
“Oh right then, but where is he? Did you murder him along the way?“ Ben sticks his head outside, checking the corridor.  
“Fuck you,“ Martin snorts. “Are you letting me in or we’re going to have sex in the doorway?“  
Benedict’s eyes widen upon Martin’s remark, there is no one around, but Martin should still think before saying such things out loud. Ben hooks his fingers behind the shorter man’s belt as he quickly hauls him inside. Doors are slammed shut when Ben pushes Martin’s body against the wood and crowds him in there with his hands on Martin’s hips.  
“God, aren’t you fretty?“ Ben breaths out, brushing their lips sofly.  
“Me? Who just smashed me against the surface?“ Martin sniggers. “But fine, I admit, I’ve been doing nothing for past few hours but fantasizing about all the things I’ll do to you tonight,“ he replies under his breath, tilting his head from one side to another in sort of a reptilian way as their faces are keep touching. “You have no idea what it’s been doing to me.“  
Ben bits his lip, eyes flicking down as he wihtdraws his hand from Martin’s hip and leisurely shifts it in between his thighs. “I think I can imagine.“  
Feeling Ben’s hand against his crotch, Martin moans quietly, rocking himself against Ben. Benedict can hardly stand like that, doing nothing, knowing Martin’s being already so hard.  
“Truth be told I’d let you have me right here.“  
“And I wouldn’t dare to object... but?“  
“I was about to take a shower. Wasn’t expecting you so soon.“  
“Don’t see a problem here,“ Martin chuckles, his voice dropping down into a low pitch as he growls into Ben’s ear. “I can have you wherever you want, Ben. In the bed, on the floor, against the wall, on the table, in the bloody shower. It sounds fucking good actually. Seeing your naked body getting all wet, laying my hands on it, kissing you until we waste all the hot water.“  
Ben‘s stomach flips as he realises what it means. “So you’d join me.“  
“You think I’d just watch? Even though... it’s been ages I’ve laid my eyes on porn.“  
“Wanker.“  
“Don’t be so rude, love. Otherwise... I won’t be so careful like yesterday.“  
“Careful? What you’ve been doing last night was anything but careful.“  
“Oh really? Wasn’t it you who went all ‘go hard or go out‘?“ Martin objects. “On the other hand though, you took it really well the first time, I have to admit, without any preparation... I should be actually sorry, no? I’ve completely forgot I am suppose to-“  
Ben cuts him, suddenly a bit peevish. “I didn’t mind... that much, it doesn’t matter anyway.“  
“It does, stop saying bullshit. I didn’t mean to... well, hurt you in any way.“  
Ben opens his mouth, but his throat is suddenly dry and unable to produce a word. Both of them realise the conversation turned rather awkward, so Martin breaks the ponderous silence, although it does not make Ben feeling any less uneasy.  
“Whatever, you don’t have to be worried tonight, here-“ It’s only now when Ben notices that small bag Martin’s been holding for the whole time. Martin reaches down and a second later he’s already picking up something Ben secretely wished they had the evening before.  
“You have to be kidding me,“ he grasps for air, flushing red.  
“Ben, we need it. If we want to do it... properly.“  
“I know, of course, I mean, how did you get this?“  
“Well, I knew you wouldn’t get any by yourself,“ Martin smirks, putting the tube back to the bag.  
“Don’t tell me you went shopping just so you can buy this.“  
“I had some left,“ Martin shrugs, still grinning.  
“Why on earth would you keep such a thing in your hotel room?“ Ben sulks, taking a small step away from Martin.  
“What do you think I’ve been doing for all those nights I had to spent here alone?“  
“ _Wanker_ ,“ Ben repeats, shifting back, his hand sliding where it was in between Martin’s legs. Martin groans again as Ben’s stars palming him through his trousers while brushing his own erection against Martin’s thigh.  
“I hope you’ve been thinking about me at least,“ he leans over Martin’s shoulder, purring into his ear while Martin lets the bag slip on the floor so he can get his hands around Ben’s body.  
“All the time,“ Martin breathes out. He leans his head back against the doors, baring his neck which makes Ben immediately go for it.  
“Now that turns me on actually,“ Ben mumbles, biting on the skin below the jawline. “Just imagining you jerking off - God.“  
Martin can hardly concentrate on anything but Ben’s hand grinding between his thighs. “Fuck, Ben, I am going to come right now if you keep doing this.“  
Benedict just sniggers as he keeps peppering Martin’s neck with kisses, not stopping rubbing his palm over Martin’s groin.  
“What else should I’d be doing?“ Huskiness of Ben’s voice makes Martin’s whole body shiver, his pants are getting already uncomfortable.  
“I’d suggest tearing all our clothes apart and let me take you against that wall right over there,“ Martin replies. “Or... finally leads us to the bathroom. Just the idea of hot water dripping down your muscular body, oh Ben, it actually reminds me of something.“  
“Of what?“  
“A certain video.“  
“Certain vid-?“ Ben pulls back, scowling. There’s litle sigh of disappointment coming from Martin when Ben stops with everything he was doing, his hand moving back on shorter man’s hip. “God, don’t tell me you are talking about what I think you do. You’ve been... watching that?“  
“Watching? I’ve been having it on constant loop as I was – as you said – _jerking off_.“  
Benedict grunts in disbelief but that frown on his face does not stay for very long. “Now you’re making shit up.“  
“For once I am not. You know, your body does things to me.“ Martin smirks as he starts unbuttoning Ben’s shirt. He glares directly into Ben‘s eyes while his fingers slowly slide all the way down now bare skin. Biting on his lip he grabs the sides of Ben’s shirt, gently pulling the man even closer as he leans forward and presses his lips against the skin. He’s not breaking an eye contact even while leaving dozens of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over Ben’s chest. Ben’s breathing gets shallow as he tries to hold back. Something which is terribly hard to achieve considering Martin’s tongue is whisking around his nipple in a way that could easily make him come right there in his pants. He pushes Martin back a little, playfully, just so he can talk to him without his voice being breathy.  
“I reckon we should really move to the bathroom now, so you can get off this body as much as you want. And you know... see something that naturally can’t be seen on such a video,“ Ben teases, leaving a wet trace on Martin’s throat as he licks that sensitive skin.  
“Exclusive content?“  
“ _Very_ exclusive,“ Ben mutters, both of them giggling in rather a naughty way. The taller of them steals himself one brief nip on Martin’s neck before he grips Martin’s wrist and drags him towards the bathroom. Their hands are being all over each other as they walk mouth to mouth, diving into a lascivious kiss. Ben seems to be the one in a hurry now, as he grabs Martin’s shirt and unbuttons it in just under a few seconds. In fact, he acts so frantically, he doesn’t even undo the last buttons, he just rips the shirt apart, roughly tossing it on the floor.  
“Christ, Ben, that was new.“  
“Sorry. You said you wanted to get your clothes teared.“  
“Not literally, you little shit. I’d let you pay it if it didn’t turn me on so much.“  
“It did turn you on?“ Ben waggles his eyebrows. “Interesting, what if I shred your jeans apart too?“  
“You wouldn’t dar-“ Martin’s not even able to finish, Ben has already his belt unbuckled and a few seconds later, Martin’s stepping out of his trousers. His hungry eyes dart over Ben’s smug face for just a split of another second before he smirks himself and pushes Ben onto him again, kissing him breathlessly as they continue their way towards the other room. Martin is pushed against the wood again, but just for a moment before Ben reaches for the knob to open the door.  
By the time they enter the room, they are both just in their pants, rest of their clothes being left behind. Ben doesn’t waver for very long however, before he shoves Martin inside the shower corner they are both naked thanks to his fast working hands. He closes the adjustable door behind them then, doing it all while giving Martin a dirty smile.  
Martin can’t resist teasing him a bit. “Poor boy, you are sex-starving.“  
Ben rolls his eyes as he shifts closer to shorter man and boxes him against the cold tiles.“I am starving for _you_.“  
“Mmm, what are you waiting for then? You know, the point of a shower is that you get wet.“ Martin licks his lips, he’s still glaring at Ben as his hand gropes in the air, reaching for the tap to turn it on. As soon as the water starts pouring down on them, Ben goes for Martin’s mouth and kisses him eagerely, his tongue hastily making its way through Martin’s parted lips. It lasts for far less than Martin‘d consider enough.  
“What are you up to?“  
“Depends. What you’ve been thinking about while stalking on _Khan_ getting a shower, hm?“  
One corner of Martin’s mouth turns up in a dirty half-smirk as he glances down in between Ben’s legs for a split second, then his eyes flick up back at Ben’s face. Benedict knows him well enough to understand. He takes a step back, leaning his whole body against the glass of the door. Martin’s throat dries once Ben winks at him and runs his tongue over his teeth. Martin barely notices Ben’s right hand which is nonchalantly shifting down towards his groin, but once he does notice, a long moan escapes his throat.  
Benedict grins, never leaving Martin’s eyes as he’s not stopping palming himself either. He gives himself just few light strokes, but it’s enough for Martin to lose his mind already.  
“Oh, God, Ben.“ Martin’s hand is shaking a little as he reaches between his thighs himself and starts mirroring Ben’s movements.  
Ben tries to act cool but Martin stroking his own cock right in front of his eyes makes him everything but calm. He can feel he’s growing hard fast, but still decides to go further with teasing.“Is this what you’ve been imagining, hm?“  
Space offers no answer, Martin leans his head back against the wall, his mouth open wide as he’s panting, eyes shut tight and hand between his legs moving faster. Once he opens his eyes again, he’s met with the sight of Ben roughly fucking his fist while deliberately loudly moaning and biting his lips.  
Just watching him isn’t satisfying enough anymore. Martin takes one small step before he gets down on his knees and dugs his fingers into Ben’s thighs. Ben doesn’t even bother questioning him, he runs his fingers through Martin’s wet hair, pulling him closer, prompting him to swallow him right in the moment. But Martin takes his time, he licks the head lightly, his fingers stroking the sensitive underside. Lots of time passes before he finally decides to swallow at least half of Ben’s cock while his tongue is twirling and twisting around, rubbing against the flesh, accompanied with a string of lustful noises leaving Martin’s throat.  
“Yes, oh yes, just like that, your fucking precious tongue. Keep doing that, I am going to come right into your mouth, babe.“  
“Not yet.“ Martin pulls back, giggling once spotting that shock in Ben’s eyes. It’s obvious what’s going on through Ben’s mind right now and Martin’s unashamedly enjoying his displeased expression. He draps Ben’s hips to steady himself as he leans against his body again and licks the sloppy skin all the way from his groin up over his abdomen and chest. Martin manages to stand up from his knees without his tongue leaving Ben’s body, which is something that makes Ben simultaneously whimper and moan Martin’s name. Martin suckles on Ben’s ear lobe for a while, causing him only to whine more.  
“Why did you-“  
“Shhh, you’re going to love this.“  
Ben can hardly argue, but he’s still being disappointent Martin hasn’t finished what he’s started. Before he can ask what is he up to, Martin throws his arms around his shoulders, using this grip as a support to lift himself up and wrap his legs around Ben’s. Fortunately, Ben catches on and passes one hand under Martin’s arse and with other on he tightly embraces his waist.  
“Wall.“ Martin’s request couldn’t be more clearer. They are both grasping for air, both almost over the edge, but not even Martin’s weight is being an obstacle for Ben to slam them against the cold, water sprinkled tiles.  
“Now take me.“  
There is a glimpse of exchanging each other’s breathes before their foreheads are pressed together and Ben reaches down between their bodies and takes Martin’s cock in one hand. Martin draps Ben’s shoulders, kissing him hard, his tongue rolling inside, rubbing against Ben’s. That small space they are closed in is already bathing in hot steam, warm water is running down their heated bodies as they can’t pull their mouths apart. Ben is not even trying to play around, he pumps fast and rough and after no more than three strokes, Martin’s already coming into Ben‘s fist but then hits not only his chest but also his chin.  
“ _Fuck_.“  
Benedict chuckles, his hand still wrapped around the other man’s cock, moisture dripping down his torso, melling with water. Martin is biting on his lower lip, a bit hard, but Ben wouldn’t dare to protest.  
He holds Martin there for a while, wisphering into his ear, waiting for him to catch his breath again. “Oh, you were right. I really did love that.“  
“Well, I suppose I owe you something, then,“ Martin laughs once he‘ s came back from high. He lets go of Ben, his limbs aren’t quite useful yet, but he still manages to get down on his knees again. This time he really does everything in order to please Ben beyond imaginable. As soon as Benedict grabs Martin‘s head from behind, Martin’s fingers are wrapped around the base of his cock and his mouth is open wide around the head, tongue tasting on the bitter precome.  
“Oh yes, yes, just like that.“ Ben rubs the crown of Martin’s head, his eyes are closed, he’s somewhat relaxed, but his hips are a little unwittingly bucking towards Martin’s bobbing head. Shorter man quietly hums around Ben‘s cock, but the noises he makes after Ben hits the back of his throat are much louder and desperate. It takes no longer and Martin, his cheeks still hollowed, is swallowing the release, licking the whole lenght once finished.  
Benedict is panting above him, not saying a word but the satisfaction on his side has been demonstrated pretty clearly.  
“Well... thank you,“ he laughs as he offers his hands to help Martin up on his feet. “Oh, you got something here left.“ He runs his thumb over Martin’s lips, tasting on the moisture afterwards.  
“How was that?“  
“Weird.“  
“Naturally. Wanna make an actual use of this water?“  
Ben grins as he reaches for the bottle of soap and washes their bodies together. It does not get along without kissing, splashing and tickling each other, so it takes them another half an hour till they actually manage to leave the shower.  
“I wouldn’t want to see the bill,“ Ben sighs, taking a towel from the rack.  
“You are not the one who’s going to pay it.“  
“Still, I feel bad for-“ Ben is silenced with Martin’s finger folded over his lips.  
“Shut up and go put your pants back on.“  
“What? What for?“  
“I want to rip them off again.“  
“Oh...And here I thought I am not going to get it tonight.“  
“Bored already?“  
“Quite opposite, I am getting impatient.“  
“Don’t worry, we have the whole night. Go and wait for me in bed, will be there in a minute,“ Martin smiles before planting a little chaste kiss on Ben’s lips.

Ben’s joyful grin turns upside down a little once Martin steps into the bedroom, nothing but his boxers and a simple white, oversized t-shirt on. “That’s my shirt.“  
“Problem? What am I supposed to wear, you’ve ruined mine.“  
“Like you need to wear anything,“ Ben teases.  
“Dick,“ Martin growls. He heads straight to the bed at first, but changes direction mid-way, walking towards the anteroom.  
“Where are you going?“  
Martin doesn’t respond, he just smirks for himself as he can feel Ben’s glare pinned upon his back. “Stop staring at my arse!“  
“It’s not my fault it’s so perfect,“ Ben calls back.  
There is no retort coming until Martin returns to the room. “Yours is better,“ he grins, pizza box in one hand, plastic bag in the other.  
“So this is what you’ve gone for.“ Ben’s eyes hover between the two objects and Martin’s face before he quips .“Sorry, love... but I doubt you are ready yet.“  
“That’s what the pizza is for.“  
“You really wanna eat it?“ Ben scowls. “It’s going to be cold.“  
“Well, not everything can be as hot as you.“  
Ben can feel his cheeks are turning crimson. “I can certainly think of at least one thing.“  
“Oh really?“ Martin tosses the box on the mattress and leaves the bag on the nightstand before he slumps down on the bed and crawls next to Ben.  
“Mmm, yeah, look at you. It’s actually quite sexy when you’re wearing my clothes.“ Ben smiles into the kiss as Martin leans forward and offers his lips. They’re kissing slowly, tenderly, savouring the bliss, not hurrying anywhere. Both of them feel like soaring in the sky, floating between the clouds, the mere feeling is so ethereal they start smiling eventually, unable to keep kissing for any longer, their lips are acting on their own.  
“God, how could I live for so long without knowing how your lips taste like?“  
“I am asking the same myself, Benny.“  
“You do realise I actually hate when people call me like that?“ Ben sighs, but doesn’t really sound annoyed.  
“Benny?“  
“Yeah, I am a fucking grown man, not a five year old kid, Martin.“  
“I thought you like me calling you like that,“ Martin pouts his lips, puppy face in charge again.  
Ben just shakes his head, laughing. “You know you can.“  
“Now that’s what I call a compliment.“ Martin opens the box that’s laying besides him and pinches a bit of pizza.  
“I reckon there’s no ham or anything that’s supposed to be on a pizza if you want to call it a pizza in the first place,“ Ben remarks, sniggering once Martin rolls his eyes at him.  
“It _is_ a fucking pizza.“  
“With nothing but _vegetables_.“  
“Do you have anything against vegetables? Other than you can‘t cut them of course.“  
Ben squints, not quite sure how to reply. “Very funny, really, that was very mature of you.“  
“I am sorry, Ben, I am, my sincerest apologies. I know you are the one who’s being childish most of the time.“  
“Will you just stop?“  
But Martin seems he doesn’t really want to stop, not once Ben showed a sign of annoyance.  
“Who would’ve thought it’s easier to impersonate a dragon than cut a bloody tomato.“  
“Martin, seriously-“  
“I’d like to know your secrets, Ben. How is that you can-“  
“Fuck, fine, I am sorry.“  
“Thank you.“ Martin smirks, kissing Ben’s cheek before he passes the food into Ben’s mouth. Ben does not hesitate, but frowns right after he swallows.  
“Cold.“  
“Jesus, it’s hard to please you, isn’t it?“ Martin takes a bite himself, deliberately loudly enjoying it.  
“Is that moaning necessary?“  
Martin’s eyes flick up, he’s leering at Ben through lowered lashes as he swallows and licks the sauce of his fingers.  
“You fucking tease.“  
“What are you talking about, I am just eating. There is nothing sexual about it.“  
“Unless you are Martin Freeman.“  
“Hm,“ Martin shrugs then takes another piece but instead of eating it himself he passes it towards Ben’s mouth again. Ben keeps his mouth shut, but Martin is practically forcing him to open it.  
“Don’t be a sissy and eat.“  
“Ridiculous,“ Ben snorts but takes a bite Martin’s offering him. Before Martin’s hand pulls back however, Ben catches it in the air, putting one of Martin’s fingers into his mouth.  
“Oh, God,“ Martin groans, leaving Ben suck on his index finger all down to the knuckles.  
“I am going to fuck your brains out once you’re finished.“ Ben delivers a pleased hum instead of an answer as he’s still being too occupied with what he’s doing.  
“Mmm, it doesn’t taste so bad in the end.“ Ben’s smiles after he pushes Martin’s hand away. He’s peering at Martin lustfully, his eyes dark, pupils dilated, his lips are red and a little swollen, but that’s exactly what turns Martin on. So much that he completely forgets about the food and gripping Ben‘s wrists he pushes him down on the mattress and holds him in that position.  
“I want you.“  
“You already had me,“ Ben purrs, lazily exposing his throat he lets Martin bite on it.  
“Doesn’t count really,“ Martin giggles against Ben’s skin, his voice muttered. “Besides...I can’t get enough of you.“  
“Oh, I am flattered but - God, don’t stop... are-are you sure you are up for another round so soon?“  
“What?“ Martin grunts, jerking off Ben a little.  
“Don’t mean to sound rude, sweetheart, but you’ve got your age, you know.“  
“You fucker, you’re barely five years younger.“  
“Well, we both know appearance-wise... I look at least fifteen years younger.“ Ben somehow still manages to keep a straight face, although the corners of his mouth are tugging up even against his will.  
“What does an appearance has to do with anything and okay, wait-you mean I don’t look good?“  
“Martin, it’s time to face it, you look terrible, the only reason I am keeping up with you is that you are quite a laugh. And, fine, I admit, you are also a damn good shag, but sad enough... you have your limits.“  
“Shut up, you twat,“ Martin splutteres. “I could go for the whole night. And the whole day afterwards. In fact, I’d be effortlessly shagging you for the whole fucking week straight.“  
“Just a week?“ Ben whines, wetting his lips.  
“Hey, hang on, I am the one who’s supposed to be taking a piss here. Oh right, I get it, this is a revenge isn’t it?“  
“Sorry,“ Ben rolls his eyes. “I hope I didn’t make you change your mind.“  
“About what?“  
“Fucking my brains out.“  
“Yeah, that,“ Martin sighs as he shifts down a little and straddles himself over Ben so now he’s sitting right below his abdomen. He slightly rolls his hips, his crotch rubbing against te marble skin of Ben’s tum. Ben is watching him with his lips parted, barely breathing. It’s hard to resist waggling his body in the same rhytm the other man moves.  
“You can’t wait, can you?“ Martin chuckles, leaving sensual touches over Ben‘s bare torso, his fingers dancing around and drawing circles over his chest. They slither up Ben’s throat, Ben softly purrs as they stop at the seam of his lips, thumb brushing over.  
“I really liked what you’ve done before,love, would you mind...? You know.“  
Ben smirks before he takes now two of Martin’s fingers into his mouth, gently licking the pads at first but a moment later he’s already sucking hard, opening his mouth wide to take the whole digits.  
“Fuck, I’d have you right now.“  
“No problem,“ Ben mumbles, now sucking on the thumb.  
It seems Martin took Ben for a word as he immediately, sort of a strip-teasing, pulls Ben’s shirt over his head and then raises the man himself up to sit by grabbing his arms. Barely noticing how it is possible, a few seconds later, they are both completely naked again, Martin is sitting with his knees bent on each side of Ben’s thighs. Cupping each other’s faces, enjoying every single contact they can make, they lean forward and chain their lips in a kiss so passionate they can’t help but moan a little.  
It’s too intimate, far more intimate they thought they’d ever get together. If they could they’d get closer, but their chests are already sticked together, their tongues rolling in each’s other mouth, Ben’s hands are sliding up and down Martin’s spine, Martin’s fingers on the other side are burying into the curls Ben has to keep. And yes –their laps against each other’s now, both of them aware of how hard they are getting again.  
Martin tries to get with his mouth wherever it is possible, he leaves no spot on Ben’s face untouched by his lips. Soon he moves towards the ear, gently taking the lobe in between his teeth, then passes over the jawline and chin, down to the throat. His tongue whips out and explores all of Ben’s neck and Ben can’t help but moans and swears out loud as Martin now sucks hard on his skin and basically marks Ben’s throat as his own. His hands are gliding over Ben’s ribcage as he’s keep sinking his teeth into the flesh, he can feel the blood boiling and flowing wild in Ben’s veins.  
Once Martin’s apparently satisfied with what he’s done, he giggles and leaves a soft kiss over the hickie.  
“Nice.“  
“I’d rather not see. What will people think?“  
“Who cares, you’ll be wearing a scarf most of the time, no one will notice.“  
“But I-“  
“Oh, shut up.“ Martin playffully nudges the tall man, pushing him back down on the mattress. He reaches for the tube he left in the bag on the nightstand, naughty smile still hanging upon his face as he opens it and pours a little of lotion onto his hand. His cock is twitching under his touch when Martin gives himself few light strokes to spread the lube around.  
“You want me to come before you even begin?“ Ben whimpers, propping himself up on his elbows.  
“I am sure you can hold it for long enough,“ Martin sniggers, stroking few times before he shifts even further below so now he’s kneeling directly above Ben’s lap. Ben immediately spreads his legs wide apart and moves a large pillow under the small of his back so Martin can have better acces.  
Martin opens up the tube again to retrieve more lotion, then he spreads a little over his palms and between the fingers.  
“Ok, first things first. I have to make up for yesterday’s mistakes.“  
“Jesus, stop talking about it, just do it - oh.“  
“Like this, huh?“  
“Yeah, like that, just like that.“  
Martin smirks, Ben couldn’t be more desperate than he is right now, craving for the other man to finally take him and hopefully fuck him so hard he’d forget his own name. Martin carefully presses his finger against the hole, realising that Ben is being too tight once he pushes in. They both groan at the same time, Martin because of the mere sight of what he’s doing, Ben in anticipation, as he can feel second finger already making its way inside of him.  
“You’re so bloody hot, so tight, fuck.“ Martin’s fingers thrust in and out, preparing the man for what is about to come later. Ben however doesn’t care for later, he is basically fucking himself already, bucking his hips against Martin’s fingers. If Martin didn’t want to, he wouldn’t even have to move his hand by himself. The third finger follows soon and Ben is nothing more but a whining mess of sweat and flesh, only begging for more.  
“Christ, Martin.“  
“Feels good?“  
“If it-oh, hell, just fuck me already.“  
“Relax, you’re still pretty tight.“  
“You can tear me a half for all I care, just fuck me, _please_.“  
Wether as impatient as Ben or not, Martin pulls his wetted fingers out in an instant and lifts Ben’s legs over his shoulders. He needs nothing more than a little more of lotion spread over his cock before he parts Ben‘s cheeks and enters him.  
“Yes, fuck yes, that’s right, Martin, yes.“  
Martin is not risking anything this time, he’s thrusting in achingly slowly, holding on Ben’s thighs. He rolls his hips with precise control, yet he’s already panting like right before the orgasm. Benedict is breathing, or more likely, is attempting to breath, exactly the same, both of them moaning with pleasure. Heat is building around them, almost as if there was hot stream filling up the room again. In fact it is just their burning passion that’s making it seem the room’s been set on fire. Martin is no longer able to thrust in comfortably from this position, he needs to feel Ben against his body so he lays down on the other man, Ben’s cock is left sliding between their bodies, leaking with precome.  
While so far he’s been crumpling the sheets, Ben has now one of his hands wrapped around Martin’s back, clawing his nails against the skin, the other one is resting on the nape of Martin’s neck.  
“God, Martin, I love the way it feels.... I love feeling you inside of me, you’re so, so good... you- oh fuck, right there, just right there, there, Martin, oh God-“  
“Say my name again,“ Martin urges Ben, slamming into him even faster as he leans closer and eagerly kisses his swollen lips. Ben attempts to obey the request but he can let out nothing more than a desperate moan when Martin hits his prostate.  
“Fuck, Ben, you take it so well, you’re such good-“  
“Deeper.“  
“But-“  
“I said _deeper_.“  
Martin doesn’t protest anymore, although the idea of Ben, anyone at all, being able to take him awhole still seems anything but possible. It is, however, as Martin soon finds out when his cock is already fully buried inside of the other man, yet, Ben seems to be more than pleased, not showing any sign of discomfort.  
“Oh my God, you never cease to amaze me, Ben. Fuck, you’re so hot, so fucking hot, love.“  
The entire bed is creaking under them, wooden headboard crashing against the wall each time Martin vigorously slams into Ben. With each next thrust Ben moans out loud, he’s practically screaming now and Martin is not being particulary quiet either as he‘s keep praising Ben how great he is. Although his words are getting lost in the cacophony of gasps, whimpers, scrunching noises and rustling sheets.  
“Oh, babe, I am almost there, I am going to come right inside you.“  
Ben replies with nothing more but a quite whimper, his back is arching up although Martin’s trying to keep him in one place. It doesn’t work, as if it could, since Martin’s hips are moving so fast and he’s pushing inside of Ben so viciously. They set into a lazier rhytm for a while but only so Martin can enjoy Ben’s wrecked face. He kisses him roughly, leaving almost no room for breathing, his hands are stuck under Ben’s body now while Ben is scratching down his spine out of sheer ecstasy.  
“Come for me, Ben, come on, babe, you’re so close, now, come on.“ Martin’s voice sounds raspy in Ben’s ear and it’s enough for him to let go completely, his orgasm approaching faster and faster. All his muscles, his whole body gives up the moment Martin thrust into him with all his strength and a long, painfully hot moan escaping his throat. Ben can feel nothing more but Martin still being inside of him, still pounding although that little space between their bellies is being all messed up with his own come already and he alone can barely percieve. He knows he screamed Martin’s name so loud his throat is sore, but beyond that it’s all black and blurry.  
Martin is grasping for air, but he leans down for a raw kiss anyway. He is still buried inside of Ben, but once feeling he won’t hold for any longer, he pulls out and rubs their cocks together, spilling over Ben’s body once he comes in fast thick spurts.  
Ben would definitely protest if he had any control over his body yet, in this case however, he can’t nothing more than quietly whine. Martin’s whole body is trembling above Ben’s before he collapses on his right side, trying to take a deep breath but failing. They both can’t move nor talk for another at least two minutes, they are just laying there on their backs, staring at the ceiling above them.  
“What... oh, fuck, Ben... what was that?“  
“That...sweetheart, was a sex.“  
“Fucking prick... I mean... have you ever...?“  
“Never... you?“  
Martin just shakes his head, lack of air is keeping him from uttering another word.  
“It was better than yesterday,“ Ben remarks once he gets his breathing under control.  
“Better than ever.“  
“I can’t believe I am going to say this... but it was better than a woman.“  
Martin snorts. “Women... who’d ever want a woman after this. God, who’d ever want anyone but you after this.“  
Ben is considering it for a while, not sure if he heard correctly but then he turns his head to face the other man, not met with the same reaction. “Martin?“  
“Shut up.“  
“But-“  
“I don’t know where did that come from.“  
“You –oh, ok.“  
None of them utters a word for a while, but then Martin quickly gets out of the bed, shuffling towards the bathroom.  
He sits back on the edge of bed once he comes back with a towel. “I am sorry,“  
Ben frowns. “For what now?“  
“Well, not for this obviously.“ Martin gently wipes the mess out of Ben’s body, watching his expression which is certainly not very friendly.  
“Oh, well then, I know what you want to say, you don’t have to. I knew I shouldn’t have let this happen,“ Ben gasps. “Why don’t you just say it already? Once we’re finished with shooting, we say goodbye for another two fucking years and we’ll be where we were before the yesterday evening.“  
“That’s not-“  
“What are we? Friends with benefits?“  
“Ben-“  
“No, yeah, I got this, it all makes sense right now.“  
“It does not, but whatever, Ben, listen-“  
“Is this-“  
“Benedict Timothy Cumberbatch,“ Martin growls as he rolls over Ben again and clamps his mouth with his own hand. “Shut up.“ Martin’s voice is frighteningly calm yet harsh, Ben has no other choice but do as he says.  
“You think that all what we’re doing is solely for the purpose of... getting off, Ben?“  
There is no reply coming, Ben wants to turn aside but Martin takes his chin in between his fingers and doesn’t let him glance away.  
“How many times do I have to tell you it means much more? Look, I meant that – I want no one but you. I was just pretty surprised that I let it slipped out that easily. I am sorry.“  
“It doesn’t look like it though.“  
“And what does it look like, hm?“  
“I-I don’t know, Martin. We’ve been doing this for how long? Two days? What it is supposed to mean? Are you sure it isn’t just-“  
Ben can utter no other word as Martin leans down and silences him with his lips against his own.  
“Sure. How am I suppose to prove it?“  
“Just... let me say it.“  
“No.“  
“Why not?“  
“Because... well, I want to be the first.“  
“You - you what?“  
Martin smirks as he bends down again and wisphers again Ben’s parted lips. “I love you, you idiot.“ Ben doesn’t even close his eyes as Martin softly kisses him, his lips are frozen, barely responding.  
“Wait, isn’t this what you wanted to say?“ Martin scowls.  
Ben nods.“Of course it is.... I love you too. I just thought-“  
“Then don’t think next time. I was getting afraid I fucked up.“  
“You cannot fuck up. Not when it comes to me. Whatever you say or do – God, it doesn’t matter, I love you, love, love, love, you and only you.“  
“Good,“ Martin grinns. “Now kiss me you prick.“  
Neither of them care their bodies are still being sticky, they tangle back into the sheets and hide under the covers, giggling and cuddling like teenagers, ocassionally kissing and nuzzling against each other.  
Ben is the first one who falls asleep, it’s already long after the midnight. Martin can’t however, seeing Benedict like that, breathing calmly, sleeping right next to his side, it’s suddenly unbelievable, too surreal. What’s bothering him more though, are Ben‘s words, echoing in his mind. He knows he’ll have to deal with it in the morning. Too proud to admit it in front of Ben, but their relationship is the most important thing right now and he doesn’t want to give up on it. And Ben thought it’s all about a sex, which couldn’t be further from the truth. Martin loves him in his own way, he cares about him and admires him, even though they are hundreds of obstacles standing in their way. But the man knows whatever they’ll have to go through, it will be worth all the work in the end. And this is the last thought on his mind before he drifts off to sleep embraced in Ben’s arms.  
The next morning is similar to the previous one, only difference being their switched positions as Benedict is now the one who’s spooning the shorter man.  
Martin is woken up with a sweet kiss on his cheek, something that puts rather a shy smile on his face.  
“Mmm, do we have to get up yet?“  
“No, we have a little time left for ourselves, sweetheart.“  
Martin sighs, turning left to face Ben. He’s smiling but Ben can see his eyes are sad, even a little glassy.  
“What’s wrong?“  
“Everything’s perfect. And that’s the problem. I’ve been thinking a lot before I could fall asleep, you know. And it sort of a hit me, I don’t want to lose what we have, Ben.“  
“Wait a second, I am barely awake for this kind of a serious conversation. Why should we be losing anything?“  
“You kind of a made me wonder about this thing you said yesterday. What will we do when this all ends? After the shooting? After Sherlock will be over?“  
Benedict doesn’t want to answer, he knows that farewell will be inevitable one day. Unless they’d take the risk. Risk that would change their lives forever. “Well, I suppose we will either part for good, or... well, you know.“  
“Yeah, we’d have to spend the rest of our lives picking only the movies we could be in together just for the purpose of making out in between the takes.“  
They both chuckle a little but there‘s still a heavy melancholy hovering upon them.  
“This is serious, love.“ Ben takes Martin’s hand and gently kisses the back of it.  
“I know. Just trying to ease the tension.“  
“It’s working.“ Ben smiles, leaving a peck on Martin’s nose and then his forehead. “Look, Martin, I don’t want to let go of all this either and since there is no other option, maybe we should, well, sort of-ehm, come out?“  
“Wait, you mean you’d want to-?“  
“Yes. Surprised?“  
“A bit. Do you realise what impact would all that have though? It would cause a riot and not just amongst the fans.“  
Ben shrugs. “Fans would be happy. Most of them at least.“  
“Yeah... well, yes, you’re right probably,“ Martin laughs, planting a soft kiss on Ben’s lips.  
“You agree then?“  
“Of course, I feel the same. But maybe we should wait, at least for a while. For the sake of our show, until it airs.“  
“But that’s going to be a couple of months,“ Ben whines.  
“Stop complaining.“  
“I thought you don’t give a single fuck about what people are going to say. Not even when it comes to stuff like this.“  
“Ben, people are going to freak out enough when they’ll see the new season. How many people do you think are going to turn off the telly once they’ll see us rolling naked together over the bed in the very first minute of the third episode, hm? I’ve never been so serious about anything like I am being serious about this damn show. That’s the only reason I want to wait. If it wasn’t for Sherlock, love, I’d drag you down the street right now with my mouth smashed against your own without giving a shit about the people’s opinions.“  
“Fine, you’ve got a point there.“  
“Of course I do. I want it, I really do, more than anything, dear. I was a bit scared you wouldn’t want to do this.“  
Ben sighs, avoiding Martin’s warm glance. “I am sorry I’ve doubted you. I should have known you’re not keeping me just so we can... shag like rabbits.“  
“Yeah, you should. Especially since I’ve pointed that out the vey first minute after we had sex for the first time, you ignorant,“ Martin laughs as he moves half on the top of Ben’s body.  
“I couldn’t believe it,“ Ben exclaims, he’s laughing too but then his voice softens. “I still can’t. I am so lucky having you.“  
“Not a sentence I hear every day. I don’t know why though, I am an extremely likeable person.“  
“Yeah, odd, right? Almost as if you were flipping off everyone on the Hobbit set.“  
Martin squints, but his lips are turned up in a smile. “I hate you.“ He reaches behind self and grabs a pillow, sooner than Ben is able to react he’s already recieving a light punch. “Hey, what was that for?“  
“You know.“  
“Oh, yeah, right. Can I make up for this? You’d rather want me to say you are goddamn hot, handsome, indescribable sexy, sassy, funny, a brilliant actor, my favourite man in the world... ah, sweetheart, this is getting boring, do I have to go on?“  
Martin rolls his eyes, but he sure can’t erase that smile from his face. “I didn’t ask for any of this, love.“  
“I felt like it was needed to be said.“  
“Well okay, my turn then, if I may. You are beautiful and adorable, Ben, little bit dorky, I admit, best friend one could ask for, my gorgeous Sherlock and... oh, God, I can’t even begin to describe how much I love your eyes and lips and cheekbones... Jesus, you are bloody perfect,“ Martin gasps before he pecks Ben’s chin.  
“Great, we got this sorted out. Now... we still have enough time for a little fun, hm?“  
“Oh, another thing I love about you – you know exactly what’s going through my mind,“ Martin chuckles as he grips Ben’s arms and effortlessly rolls him over himself.  
“Okay, this is new.“  
“About a bloody time, don’t you think?“  
“What kind of a universe is this again? I thought you would never let me-“  
“Don’t spoil it – unless you want to move back to bottom.“  
“Why this sudden change though?“  
“Shut up already. I want you to fuck me at least as hard as I did fuck you yesterday night, if not harder, so if you’d be so kind, love...“  
Benedict grins and asks no more questions so his lips can be put to a better use.  
They ignore their phones buzzing, they even ignore the knock on the door, they do not care about anyhing but each other’s presence. Next hour is still full of passionate kissing, love confessing and hands touching everywhere, both of them kind of a wish they could stop the time and never let go. But they both know it’s not possible in the same time, one day, maybe even the very next day, they’ll have to face the world. Together.


End file.
